Poisonous Kisses
by YamiBaki
Summary: My hands traveled down his body, groping him in all the right places and squeezing him just tightly enough to hear his sweet moans. How much longer? How much longer can I keep it up until this simple pleasure goes to far? How much more until I lose all control, when his simple kisses won't be enough to satisfy me?


**Poisonous Kisses**

Poisonous Kisses Ranma X Ryoga

His lips are so plump.

It's so intoxicating.

His black hair sticking up all in the wrong places, and I couldn't help to think that being here- being right here alongside Ryoga was so right.

But I was Akane's fiancée, and Ryoga was a guy. How did this happen? How did I become so addicted to his lips, so addicted to his touch, wanting to see that look of desire in his eyes as he says my name. His claim to fight me has been his excuse, he uses it to lure me away from the prying eyes of Akane, of the Tendo family and of my old man.

Yet, I don't mind.

I'll always accept his challenge, with a sickening glee as I know what I'll expect once I follow. Heck, he doesn't even have to say he wants to battle me, he doesn't have to say a single word and I'll still be following him like a love sick puppy.

I watched As he stood far from me, glaring at me with such a passion in his eyes as he usually did. And to think this is all thanks to Akane and her stupid attempt to make us fast friends.

Being locked up in that dark room, alone with Ryoga, trying to grope my way through the darkness, and I ended up groping his chest by accident. Of course he was confused and began to panic at first, but he kept quiet, just as I did, liking the feeling as my hands roamed around his trembling form. Up his chest towards his cheeks, I caressed them with my thumbs as he blushed, a look of desire clouding his golden brown eyes. I looked at his plump lips, wondering what would happen if I had a simple taste, would he push me away?

Risking it like I always do, I closed the gap between us. Sparks flew, and before I knew it, I was hooked. I wanted more of him, I wanted to taste him so much more. I deepened the kiss, pushing him towards the wall a little too hard, causing him to gasp in shock. I took the opportunity and shoved my tongue into his open mouth, loving the taste of him. He moaned and tried to protest, but I was pushy, and in the end, he gave in and kissed back.

Ah those lips.

Those sweet, poisonous lips.

"Ryoga"

My hands traveled down his body, groping him in all the right places and squeezing him just tightly enough to hear his sweet moans. How much longer? How much longer can I keep it up until this simple pleasure goes to far? How much more until I lose all control, when his simple kisses won't be enough to satisfy me?

I felt his clumsy hands grope my chest weakly, his fingers were trembling. From fear? From excitement?

His fingers slowly made their way towards my hair, entangling itself in my locks as he pushed himself against me. The friction was too powerful, I don't think I can last. My hands traveled down, wrapping themselves around his waist, holding him tightly up against me as I lifted one of his legs up, wrapping it around my waist, I did the same with the other and lifted him up, rubbing up against him. His gasps and moans filled that small, tight room as my hands traveled up his shirt, loving how soft his skin felt against my fingertips. I felt his hands move away from my hair, curiously moving towards my shirt and fumbling with my buttons as he opened them, exposing my bare chest to him.

The air around us seemed hotter as I kept kissing him up and down his jaw and neck.

Oh his skin was delicious.

Ever since that day, all Ryoga had to do was say my name, and I would gladly follow him to wherever he would take me. Just to be with him, and taste his sweet lips. Those poisonous lips of his, that have me so addicted, wanting them everyday.

I want him.

Every day.

Ryoga has no idea, he has me wrapped around his fingers, with his hand he can command me to do whatever it is he wants me to do. And I'll do it, no questions asked.

"Ranma"

It all began with those lips of his, one kiss and I could fall to my knees. Soon, I'll be able to make him all mine, his lips, his skin, his body.

All of them will be mine someday.


End file.
